vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol '''is an Original Vampire, who is the son of Mikael and Esther and also the brother of Elijah, Rebekah, Henrick, Finn and the half-brother of Niklaus '''Kol is a member of the Original Family. History Season Three Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original's flesh the instant it is exposed to sun rays, its unknown if complete exposure for a lengthy time will kill them because of their rapid healing. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances *''Bringing Out The Dead'' Trivia *Source Tumblr lw99e6pKKI1qj912do1 500.jpg|First look at Nathaniel Buzolic (as Kol) on set Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Original Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Neutralized Category:Killed by Mikael Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents